Possesive
by Kurenai Rigel
Summary: AU. Tak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu selain aku. Tak ada yang boleh mendekatimu selain aku. Juga tak ada yang boleh mencintaimu selain aku, karena hanya akulah yang pantas untukmu. Starrk-Tia. M for Hard Lemon, read and review...minna san?


**Possesive**

~Selamanya, kau adalah milikku~**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer** : Selamanya Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini.

**Warning!** AU, Hard Lemon,Rape, PWP inside, OOC, yang belum berusia +18 tahun dilarang baca, kecuali kalau mau diceramahi oleh orang tua sampe kuping panas. At least, dosa tanggung bareng-bareng. =_="

Rate M StarrkHalli, mungkin saja ini yang pertama di FBI, semoga senpai-senpai sekalian terhibur dengan persembahan dari saya. Selamat membaca dan ditunggu review-nya.

m(-_-)m

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

x-x-x

*%*

x-x-x

**Summary** : AU. Tak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu selain aku. Tak ada yang boleh mendekatimu selain aku. Juga tak ada yang boleh mencintaimu selain aku, karena hanya akulah yang pantas untukmu.

x-x-x

*%*

x-x-x

Pertama kali yang Starrk lihat dari wanita itu adalah sosok wanita yang berkilauan bak malaikat. Meski cowok bermarga Coyote itu bukanlah seorang penganut agama yang taat, namun ia tahu pasti bahwa dirinya mengerti mana yang salah dan mana yang benar. Ia terpukau dan terpesona akan kecantikannya.

Starrk tahu bahwa sejak ia mengenal gadis itu, hidupnya sedikit berubah. Gadis yang bernama Tia Hallibel itu memang menyita perhatiannya. Bukan karena kecantikan dan kemolekan tubuhnya, tapi 'sesuatu yang lain' yang ada pada gadis itu. Sekilas, ia terlihat memiliki keraguan akan apa pun yang dilakukannya. Dia juga seringkali menggigit bibir bawahnya saat berpikir. Senyum manisnya bak peri itu tak henti-hentinya dipancangkan di bibir tipisnya. Sungguh, Starrk betul-betul mengagumi gadis itu dan tanpa terasa dia mulai menyukainya.

Meski ia tahu, bahwa gadis itu selalu berada di tempat yang penuh kilauan lampu dan bau alkohol. Meski ia tahu, bahwa gadis itu memilih malam sebagai hidupnya dan kerumunan lelaki sebagai tempatnya berada...

x-x-x

*%*

x-x-x

Starrk selalu berpapasan dan bertemu dengan gadis itu setiap kali ia hendak pergi ke mini market 24 jam untuk membeli makan malam. Di mulai dengan saling menyapa, lalu berlanjut dengan obrolan-obrolan ringan. Hingga akhirnya mereka selalu bercakap-cakap berdua di kafe atau restoran dan mulai menjalin persahabatan.

"Kau orang yang unik, Starrk!" ucap Hallibel pada pria itu suatu hari. Starrk yang mendengar hal itu hanya tersipu malu. "Aku senang sekali bisa berkenalan dan berteman denganmu!" lanjut gadis itu dibarengi senyuman lembutnya.

"Aku juga sangat senang kita bisa berteman dekat seperti ini, Tia..." ucap Starrk pelan seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

Tak banyak lagi obrolan mereka setelah itu, karena Hallibel berkata dia harus segera bekerja dan meninggalkan Starrk yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Starrk menyunggingkan senyum hampa. Sesungguhnya ia tak rela membiarkan gadis itu pergi ke klub malam. Sebenarnya Starrk masih ingin bercengkrama dengan gadis berambut pirang itu.

Atas dasar pemikiran-pemikiran itulah yang mendorong lelaki bermata ungu pucat itu untuk mengikuti gadis berambut pirang dan bermata hijau cerah itu ke klub malam tempat Hallibel bekerja. Dia ingin tahu seperti apa sosok gadisnya yang berkilauan bak bidadari surga itu di tempat yang remang-remang dan bau asap rokok bercampur alkohol itu.

Mata Starrk bergerak liar mencari sosok yang selalu dirindukannya dan dicintainya itu. Pencariannya berakhir saat mendengar suara tawa yang sangat dikenalnya di suatu sudut ruangan klub itu. Mulut Starrk ternganga saking kagetnya dan matanya membelalak seketika. Mata ungunya dalam sekejap terlihat begitu sedih melihat gadis pujaannya jatuh ke rengkuhan laki-laki lain.

Starrk berjalan pulang dengan gontai. Ia sungguh tidak rela bidadarinya disentuh oleh pria selain dirinya. Ia juga benci sekali wanita itu bergaul dengan para hidung belang itu. Ia juga sangat tak suka wanita pujaannya itu direngkuh oleh lelaki-lekaki jahanam itu. Hanya dia yang boleh menyentuhnya. Hanya dia yang boleh mencintainya. Dan hanya dia yang boleh emilikinya. Tapi... apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk itu? Dalam sekejap, seringaian licik terpampang di wajah tirusnya dan ia pun segera menyusun rencana-rencana licik untuk menjadikan gadis itu sebagai miliknya.

x-x-x

*%*

x-x-x

Malam itu Starrk menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk menyambut Hallibel. Lilin-lilin aroma terapi di setiap sudut ruangan, dan taburan kelopak mawar di kamar gadis itu. Kunci kamar Hallibel berputar dan pintu pun terbuka, Hallibel terkejut melihat apartemennya menjadi gelap gulita, di tambah lagi ia dibius oleh Starrk.

Setengah sadar, Hallibel terhuyung-huyung menuju kamarnya dan hampir-hampir tak dapat lagi merasakan luka di kakinya akibat menginjak duri-duri mawar yang ditebar Starrk diantara kelopak itu. Starrk segera memapahnya menuju sofa dan mendudukkannya.

Dengan keadaan seperti itu, Starrk membuka satu per satu kancing baju yang dikenakan Hallibel. Dilemparkannya kemeja merah itu ke sembarang arah. Diciuminya leher coklat wanita itu, dan menggigitnya perlahan hingga menimbulkan bekas kemerahan di sana. Sementara itu, tangannya yang bebas mulai membuka rok mini yang dikenakan oleh Hallibel. Wanita berambut pirang berkuncir tiga dan berkulit coklat itu kini hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam saja. Starrk membelai lembut perut Hallibel yang langsing dan kulit punggungnya yang halus.

Lelaki berambut coklat sebahu dengan mata ungu pucat itu sibuk menciumi punggung dan perut Hallibel, serta meninggalkan banyak _kissmark_ di sana. Wanita berambut pirang seketiak itu tak mampu melawan dan hanya bisa mendesah. Hallibel terus mendesah saat pria di hadapannya itu menyentuh titik sensitif di lehernya dengan kecupan lembut dan jilatan sensualnya.

Tak puas dengan apa yang dilakukannya, Starrk membuka pengait bra milik Hallibel dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah hingga polosnya tubuh bagian atas Hallibel tanpa apapun yang menghalangi. Starrk kini melayangkan ciumannya pada wanita yang setengah sadar itu dengan ganas, ia membuka paksa mulut Hallibel dan menjelajahi rongga mulut wanita itu dengan lidahnya.

"Uummmpphh! Ngggghhhh! Khhhhhh!" Hallibel mencoba melepas ciuman maut itu, tapi ia sendiri tak mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya barang satu jari pun. Starrk melepas ciumannya karena pasokan udara yang hampir habis. Pria berambut coklat itu menyeka dahinya yang berpeluh. Sementara wanita berkulit coklat di hadapannya, ia biarkan terkulai lemas dengan nafas terengah-engah akibat perbuatannya tadi.

"Sekarang, saatnya kau merasakan yang selanjutnya, Tia..." ucap Starrk dibarengi seringaian khasnya.

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba wanita itu, Starrk sudah merobek celana dalam milik Hallibel. Pria bermata ungu pucat itu memasukkan jari tengahnya ke liang kewanitaan Hallibel.

"S.. Starrk... Ahhhhh! Uuurggghhh! Nnnnggggghhh! Aahhhh!" desahan nafas Hallibel semakin menjadi. Ia memang berada dalam keadaan setengah sadar, tapi 'permainan' Starrk pada kewanitaannya... Tak bisa membuatnya untuk tetap diam. Ia terus mendesah dan mendesah pada setiap sentuhan ajaib Starrk.

Mula-mula hanya jari tengah saja yang pria itu masukkan ke dalam lorong kewanitaan Hallibel, akhirnya ketiga jari lainnya ikut bergerak memasuki daerah itu dan 'bermain' di dalamnya. Hallibel sendiri mula-mula merasakan kesakitan pada kemaluannya, namun lama-kelamaan... Rasa sakit itu berubah menjadi kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

"Ahhhnnnn! Ngggghhhh! Cu, cukuuupphh!" teriak Hallibel di sela-sela desahannya. Akhirnya cairan lengket nan manis itu keluar dari lorong kewanitaan Hallibel dan membasahi jari-jari Starrk. Pria itu melepas jarinya dari dalam kemaluan wanita bermata hijau cerah itu dan menjilatinya bak menjilat permen.

"Tunggulah di sini sebentar, Tia..." bisik Starrk lembut seraya menjilat telinga Hallibel yang memanas. Seringaian lebar terpampang di wajah tirusnya, ia nampak puas dengan apa yang diperbuatnya dengan wanita yan tengah terkulai tak sadarkan diri di sofa abu-abu di apartemen wanita itu. Starrk meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju ke arah dapur.

x-x-x

*%*

x-x-x

Beberapa saat kemudian, lelaki berambut coklat itu telah kembali dengan membawa baskom berisi air hangat dan meletakkannya di dekat kaki Hallibel. Starrk kemudian mengambil handuk dan mencelupkannya ke baskom air hangat yang ia letakkan di dekat kaki wanita bermata hijau cerah itu. Kemudian ia membasuh seluruh tubuh Hallibel. Wajahnya yang pias, dada, perut, kedua payudaranya, paha dan telapak kakinya yang tak lagi berdarah.

"Kini kamu sudah bersih, meski tak seluruhnya," ujar Starrk dingin.

Starrk memilin sebagian rambut pirang Hallibel, melepas pengikat rambut yang masih bertengger manis di rambut wanita bermata hijau cerah itu, mengecupnya perlahan, dan berkata. "Tahukah kau, Tia? Rambutmu ini sudah ternoda oleh orang lain. Tak seharusnya mereka menyentuhnya, karena yang boleh menyentuhnya hanya aku seorang."

Tangan kiri laki-laki itu mengambil gunting yang tergeletak di atas meja, dan dengan raut wajah seperti kesetanan ia membabat habis rambut pirang Hallibel yang indah hingga tak tersisa. Setelah itu, Starrk menjilat seluruh tubuh Hallibel yang mulai tersadar dari pingsannya, namun tubuh Hallibel serasa beku melihat tubuhnya yang telanjang dan ceceran rambut di tubuhnya. Serta merta ia memegang kepalanya, ketika ia tidak menemukan rambut sehelai pun di sana.

Kini tatapan mata hijaunya terarah lurus pada laki-laki yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya, Starrk. Wanita telanjang itu segera berdiri—meski sempat beberapa kali terjatuh—dan mencengkeram kerah baju Starrk. Sorot mata wanita itu kini dipenuhi kebencian yang amat sangat mendalam.

"Apa..." suara Hallibel terdengar sangat berat dan dingin. Nampak sekali kalau wanita itu sedang marah besar. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku? Jawab aku, Starrk! Kenapa kau diam saja? Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku?" tanya Hallibel setengah berteriak pada pria berambut coklat sebahu ayng ada di hadapannya.

Starrk tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Hallibel. Ia hanya menyunggingkan seulas senyum yang sangat mengerikan. Hallibel tidak menangkap reaksi aneh yang dikeluarkan oleh Starrk selanjutnya, yang jelas dalam sekejap saja... Ia tiba-tiba merasa lemas dan kembali terjatuh ke atas sofa.

"Sudah kubilang, kau tidak akan bisa melawanku, Tia..." ujar Starrk seraya mengacungkan botol berisi cairan aneh yang tak bisa didefinisikan oleh wanita bermata hijau cerah itu.

Hallibel mengutuk dalam hati. Rupanya tadi Starrk sempat menyuntikkan sejumlah cairan obat itu ke dalam sistem tubuhnya. Sekarang ia tak bisa lagi bergerak, meskipun kesadarannya masih ada dan ia pasti akan lebih mengingat apa-apa yang akan diperbuat oleh Starrk padanya selanjutnya.

Lelaki itu menyeringai mengerikan padanya. Kemudian tanpa aba-aba, Starrk menggendong tubuh wanita berkulit gelap itu menuju kamar yang ada di ujung ruangan itu. Sesampainya di sana, pria bermata ungu lavender itu membaringkan tubuh sintal Hallibel di tempat tidur. Membiarkan wanita itu bernafas sejenak sebelum mimpi buruk menyergapnya. Wanita berkulit gelap itu hanya menelan ludah. Pasrah dengan apa yang akan menimpanya sesudah ini.

Dengan keliaran, Starrk menerkam Hallibel, kedua tangannya di kedua sisi kepala Hallibel, kaki lelaki itu ada di kedua sisi kaki Hallibel, hampir bersentuhan. Dengan kata lain, dia hampir menindih wanita yang ada di bawahnya. Hallibel menatap mata lavender Starrk yang menyiratkan kegilaan.

'_Apa-apaan matanya itu? Matanya terlihat mengerikan, seolah ia kehilangan kewarasannya.'_

"Sekarang, Tia, aku tidak sabar lagi... Ayo kita nikmati ini. Dan jangan khawatir jika kita membuat semuanya berantakan. Aku membeli banyak barang sebelum kemari. Aku akan menjagamu dengan baik, Tia-chan."

Akhirnya, Hallibel merasa takut, tapi dia tidak memperlihatkan emosi apapun selain kemarahan.

"Menyingkir dariku, Starrk," perintahnya tenang, menatap mata lavender yang perlahan berubah menjadi gelap seperti terselimuti sesuatu.

"Tak akan pernah!" bisik lelaki itu licik, dia mengarahkan wajahnya ke leher Hallibel dan mulai...

Menciumnya?

Hallibel terkesiap atas hal itu, ciuman kasar di lehernya menjadi semakin kasar dan liar seiring waktu.

"Mi-minggir! Sial, kenapa kakiku tidak mau bergerak! Starrk, apa maksudnya i-"

Starrk segera membekap mulut Hallibel dengan tangannya, membuat wanita itu bungkam.

"Tia harus belajar untuk menutup mulutnya. Kedua kakimu tak bisa digerakkan karena tadi aku menyuntikkan obat ke dalam sistem tubuhmu. Aku memberikan kadar yang tepat, jadi ini tidak akan lama. Karena itu, kita harus cepat."

Akhirnya, setelah belasan kali berontak, Hallibel memperlihatkan ketakutannya. Tubuh dan pikirannya tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Matanya lebar, tubuhnya tegang, dan Starrk menyeringai saat merasakannya.

Hallibel terkesiap–dan dengan tangan Starrk yang masih menggerayanginya–dia mencoba menjerit dan menggerakkan tubuhnya, tapi tak berhasil. Obat itu benar-benar hampir membekukan seluruh gerakannya, dan tidak hanya itu, tubuh Starrk tidak ringan.

Wanita itu tak tahu apa yang datang terlebih dahulu, saat ia melihat lelaki berambut coklat sebahu itu menanggalkan pakaiannya. Tapi yang ia tahu… Hal yang berikutnya terjadi padanya bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan…

"Aaaaaahhhhhh! Uuuurggghhhh! Hentikaaaahnn!" mulut wanita itu mengeluarkan desahan-desahan erotis saat lidah Starrk menjilati bibir liang kewanitaannya.

Lidah pria itu dengan lincah menjelajahi setiap rongga di dalam kewanitaan Hallibel, dan sampai ia menyentuh bagian tersensitif. Klitoris.

Tubuh Hallibel mengelijang geli karena permainan lidah Starrk yang mengocok-ngocok kewanitaannya, mengaduk-aduk isi di dalamnya. Hallibel ingin memberontak, namun kenikmatan yang ditimbulkan oleh setiap sentuhan Starrk tak dapat ditolaknya.

"Aaaaahhh, aaaaaahhh, uuuhhh, aaaaahhh!" mulut Hallibel mendesah keras tanpa terkendali lagi. Tubuhnya mengejang tidak karuan akibat permainan Starrk pada liang hangatnya.

Starrk meredam desahan keras wanita itu dengan menciumnya. Hallibel ingin menepis wajah lelaki itu darinya, namun saat ini seluruh syaraf di tubuhnya telah dilumpuhkan oleh Starrk. Sehinga mau tak mau Hallibel harus pasrah dengan segala yang dilakukan lelaki itu padanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Hallibel melepas paksa ciumannya dengan lelaki berambut coklat itu dan mendesah panjang. Cairannya keluar dengan derasnya dan langsung dilahap oleh Starrk.

x-x-x

*%*

x-x-x

Starrk menyandarkan tubuh Hallibel di ranjangnya, membiarkan wanita berkulit gelap itu mengatur napasnya sejenak sebelum ia melanjutkannya ke babak berikutnya. Hallibel mengkerut ketakutan ketika pria berambut coklat sebahu dan bermata ungu pucat itu mendekatinya dengan seringaian licik tempampang di wajahnya.

"A, apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku, Starrk? ! Jangan bilang kalau kau akan..."

"Tepat sekali!" Starrk langsung memotong perkataan Hallibel dan menyentuh wajah wanita berkulit gelap itu dengan tangannya. Tanpa aba-aba, Starrk langsung melebarkan paha gadis bermata hijau cerah itu dan mulai memasukkan kejantanannya sedikit demi sedikit ke lorong hangat Hallibel.

"Aaaaaarrrggghhh!" jerit Hallibel kesakitan. Panas, perih, dan sakit menyerang bagian intimnya itu. Starrk menunggu hingga gadis berkulit gelap dan bermata hijau cerah itu terbiasa dengan adik kecilnya dan ia mulai menggerakkannya perlahan.

"Aaaahhh... aaaaahhhh... aaaahhhhh... uuuhhh," desahan-desahan nikmat kembali meluncur dari mulut Hallibel. Dada wanita itu bergoyang-goyang karena gerakan _in-out_ Starrk, membuat lelaki itu gemas dan kembali meremas-remas kedua buah dada yang empuk dan lembut bagaikan spons itu.

Detik berikutnya badan Hallibel bergetar hebat, dinding-dinding kewanitaannya mengapit erat adik kecil Starrk, pandangannya menjadi putih dan akhirnya wanita berkulit gelap itu pun klimaks. Disusul kemudian oleh Starrk yang klimaks dan mengeluarkan benihnya di dalam liang hangat Hallibel. Membuat wanita itu mendesah panjang keenakan, meski sebenarnya ia tak suka dengan semua ini.

Starrk berdiri di sisi tempat tidurnya dan mengambil sesuatu yang telah ia siapkan sebelumnya di dalam kantung plastik yang ia letakkan di meja samping tempat tidur. Dua utas tali.

"Starrk! Kau mau apa?" tanya Hallibel takut-takut.

"Jangan khawatir, Sayang. Aku hanya ingin menikmatimu secara penuh," balasnya pelan tanpa ekspresi.

Tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya, Starrk langsung menyergap bibir Hallibel dan mereka kembali berpagutan dengan ganasnya. Membuat pertarungan lidah dengan begitu serunya dan percampuran saliva yang sangat mengasyikkan. Selagi mereka berciuman, Starrk menjatuhkan tubuhnya sehingga mereka sekarang berada di posisi yang seharusnya. Lalu Stark memposisikan kedua tangan Hallibel di atas kepalanya dan mengikatnya.

Hallibel tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menggeram protes dan melayangkan _death glare_ pada pria bermata ungu pucat itu. Karena tak ada perlawanan yang berarti dari wanita yang tadinya berambut pirang itu, Starrk melebarkan kedua kaki Hallibel dan mengikat masing-masing kaki pada tiang ranjangnya. Membuat kewanitaan Hallibel benar-benar terlihat jelas dan membuat pria manapun tertantang untuk menyergapnya!

Starrk mengambil sesuatu lagi dari dalam kantung plastik di atas meja itu. Hallibel tak bisa melihat jelas apa yang diambil oleh lelaki berambut coklat sebahu berombak dan bermata ungu pucat itu, dan tanpa memberi kesempatan pada wanita bermata hijau cerah itu untuk bertanya... tiba-tiba saja Starrk sudah memasukkan dua buah benda yang besarnya hampir sama dengan adik kecilnya ke liang Hallibel. Satu ke liang kewanitaannya dan yang lainnya ke lubang dubur Hallibel.

"Aaaaaggghhh!" Hallibel mengerang kesakitan saat kedua benda itu memasuki kewanitaan dan duburnya. Rasanya benar-benar tidak nyaman, sakit, dan perih tidak ketulungan.

Setelah kedua benda itu masuk sepenuhnya ke lubang kewanitaan dan dubur Hallibel, Starrk memencet sebuah remote. Pada detik berikutnya desahan merdu bak melodi lembut itu meluncur mulus dari bibir Hallibel dan mengalun indah di telinga Starrk. Tangan kanan Starrk tidak tinggal diam saja, dia menggerakkan benda satunya lagi yang berada di dubur Hallibel dengan gerakan_ in-out_. Rupanya yang ia masukkan tadi ke lorong kewanitaan Hallibel adalah vibrator yang ia atur dengan kecepatan tertinggi dan dildo yang ia masukkan ke dubur Hallibel ia gerakkan maju-mundur sehingga membuat wanita itu mendesah-desah tidak karuan.

"Uuuhhhh... Ummmnggghhh... aaaahhhhh... ahhh... ahhh," melodi lembut itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Hallibel, tanda bahwa dia menikmati semua itu meski setengah hati.

Sementara tangan kanannya melakukan gerakan_ in-out_ pada dildo di dubur Hallibel, tangan kirinya meremas kembali dada kenyal Hallibel dan kembali memberikan sensasi tak terkira pada gadis itu. Hallibel yang mendapatkan kenikmatan bertubi-tubi seperti itu pada tubuhnya pun tidak tahu harus mengekspresikan semua itu dalam bentuk apa.

Beberapa menit kemudian, tubuh molek Hallibel bergetar hebat dan mendesah panjang keenakan. Cairannya pun keluar dengan begitu banyaknya dan membasahi vibrator yang tengah bergetar hebat itu. Starrk mencabut vibrator dan dildo dari kedua lubang Hallibel dan menjilat cairan yang dikeluarkan oleh gadis itu.

"Manis," komentarnya singkat. Hallibel tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. "Tapi tak adil, kalau aku terus yang menikmati cairanmu. Kau juga harus mencoba cairanku," tambahnya seraya mendekatkan adik kecilnya ke mulut Hallibel.

Hallibel pun mau tak mau mengulum adik kecilnya Starrk, walau ia tahu bahwa mulut seharusnya hanya dipakai untuk makan dan bukan untuk dimasuki benda macam ini. Sementara Hallibel menjilati adik kecilnya, Starrk memasukkan vibrator ke dubur Hallibel dan tak lupa menyetelnya dengan getaran tertinggi. Dia juga menjilati kewanitaan Hallibel dan memainkan klitorisnya dengan lihai.

Detik berikutnya, Hallibel kembali klimaks dan cairannya langsung disedot habis oleh Starrk. Tak lama kemudian, Starrk juga klimaks dan menyemburkan cairannya ke dalam mulut Hallibel. Hallibel bersusah payah menelan seluruh cairan tersebut, namun gagal karena cairan yang dikeluarkan oleh pria berambut coklat bergelombang itu begitu banyak.

x-x-x

*%*

x-x-x

Hallibel terengah-engah karena beberapa kali klimaks dan merasakan nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya karena pengaruh obat yang diberikan Starrk beberapa saat lalu padanya. Tunggu... Beberapa saat lalu? Mata hijau Hallibel melirik ke arah jam kecil yang berada tak jauh dari tempat tidur itu dan berdecak pelan. Jam 2 pagi. Tadi dia pulang dari klub jam sebelas, itu artinya sudah tiga jam dia di 'kerjai' oleh Starrk.

Dan saat ini Starrk masih belum puas melampiaskan nafsunya pada Hallibel. Dia kembali memasukkan vibrator ke liang hangat wanita berkulit gelap itu dan menyiapkan adik kecilnya untuk kembali memasuki Hallibel... ke lubang duburnya.

"Aaaaaaaaggggghhhh!" jeritan kesakitan Hallibel kembali menggema ketika kejantanan Stark yang ukurannya tidak bisa diremehkan itu memasuki duburnya dengan sekali sentakan dan melakukan gerakan maju-mundur secara membabibuta. Membuat tubuh wanita bermata hijau itu berguncang-guncang akibat perbuatannya.

"Aaaaaahhh... aaaaahhh... aaaahhhhh... uuuhhhh... aaaaahhh.." desahan merdu Hallibel pun kembali meluncur mulus dari mulut Hallibel dan semakin bertambah karena Starrk meremas-remas kembali dadanya dan mencium bibirnya. Sehingga desahannya pun tertahan oleh ciuman panas Starrk.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Hallibel melepas ciumannya dengan paksa dan kembali mendesah panjang saat ia kembali klimaks. Dan cairannya kembali membasahi vibrator yang sedang bergetar hebat itu. Starrk pun kemudian menyusul dan menyemburkan cairannya ke dalam dubur Hallibel.

"Starrk..." rintih Hallibel pelan di sela-sela deru napasnya yang memburu. Pipinya yang mulus itu telah ternoda oleh air mata sejak pria itu memulai aktivitas bercinta padanya. Pria bermata ungu muda itu menatap iba pada Hallibel saat cahaya di mata hijau cerah Hallibel meredup dan kini hanya ada rasa putus asa yang mendalam di mata milik gadis berkulit gelap itu.

"Tolong... hentikan semua ini... Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" tanya Hallibel dengan suara begitu mengibakan.

Starrk yang tadinya berniat untuk melanjutkan aktivitasnya, tertegun saat melihat 'bidadari'-nya itu menangis dan merintih kesakitan. Apa ini yang ia inginkan dari gadis itu? Apa ini yang ia harapkan dari gadis itu? Menyakitinya untuk memilikinya? Tidak! Starrk sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti Tia Hallibel. Dia hanya ingin membuat gadis itu mencintai dirinya seutuhnya. Tapi, benarkah dengan cara seperti ini akan membuat Hallibel mencintainya? Memikirkan semua itu membuat Starrk terduduk lemas.

Dia membelai lembut wajah Hallibel yang telah ternoda oleh air mata dan mengelap bekas air mata itu dan menciuminya pelan sampai gadis bermata hijau terang itu berhenti menangis.

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi, Sayang. Aku akan bertanggung jawab penuh atas apa yang telah kulakukan padamu..." bisik Starrk pelan di telinga Hallibel.

Namun wanita bermata hijau terang itu masih menangis sesengukan sambil merintih kesakitan. Tentu saja sakit, karena Starrk merenggut paksa kegadisannya dan juga adegan bercinta yang begitu liar. Terus terang Hallibel merasa sangat kelelahan, dan tanpa aba-aba ia pun jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Starrk yang merasa kasihan dengan Hallibel, akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka seluruh ikatan Hallibel tanpa mencabut vibrator yang ia masukkan ke liang kewanitaan Hallibel. Lalu dia membopong Hallibel dengan kedua tangannya—atau yang terkenal dengan bahasa kerennya_ Bridal Style_. Dia bermaksud untuk pindah ke kamar utama di apartemen itu karena kasur itu telah basah kuyup hasil percintaan ganas mereka tadi. Tak mungkin kan Starrk membiarkan gadis yang kini terlihat sangat rapuh itu untuk tidur di kasur yang basah? Bisa-bisa gadis itu malah jatuh sakit dan meninggal karenanya.

Sampai di kamar tujuan, Starrk membaringkan Hallibel yang masih mendesah karena getaran dari vibrator itu—walaupun sebenarnya Hallibel sedang dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Lalu Starrk juga ikut membaringkan dirinya di samping Hallibel dan memeluk erat perempuan berkulit gelap itu itu yang sudah terlihat lemas dan pucat. Dia mulai memejamkan matanya dan mencoba tidur. Tidak lupa dia menyelimuti tubuh mereka yang masih telanjang bulat.

Di telinga gadis berkulit gelap itu, Starrk berbisik perlahan. "Maafkan aku, Tia... Aku tak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu. Tapi aku tak rela jika kau jatuh ke pelukan orang lain. Karena... Tak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu selain aku. Tak ada yang boleh mendekatimu selain aku. Juga tak ada yang boleh mencintaimu selain aku, karena hanya akulah yang pantas untukmu."

Hallibel yang sudah tak sadarkan diri sejak 'permainan' berakhir mulai menyadari kalau pria itu tak hanya sekedar melampiaskan nafsunya pada dirinya, namun pria bermata ungu pucat itu memang tulus mencintainya. Walaupun baginya itu tak lebih dari sekedar sikap 'posesif' yang berlebihan pada dirinya. Namun harus Hallibel akui kalau kali ini, dia tak bisa lepas lagi dari Starrk yang dengan terang-terangan mengatakan pada dirinya bahwa "Tia Hallibel kini milik seutuhnya Starrk Coyote!".

Dalam tidurnya, Hallibel terus mendesah karena getaran dari vibrator itu tetap merangsangnya. Meski demikian, tetap saja rasa lelah itu mengalahkan sensasi dari getaran alat itu dan tidak membuatnya siuman dari pingsannya. Starrk pun akhirnya tertidur setelah sebelumnya mengecup pelan pipi gadis itu dan bersumpah untuk idak lagi menyakitinya sampai kapan pun...

****Owari****

**Curhatan sang author** :

Gila! Ini fic apaan, ya? ! Err, maafkan atas kehentaian saya.. =_="

Maafkan saya dan cerita gaje saya ini. Saya harap ceritanya bagus karena saya baru pertama kali ini bikin rate M lemon. *dihajar habis* #dasar cowok mesum loe, Gel!

Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau gaje, abal, nggak nyambung, nggak bisa dimengerti, dan lain sebagainya. Jika ada typo, tolong beritahu saya, ya?

Keberatankah jika saya meminta saran dan kritiknya lewat REVIEW?

PLEASE

REVIEW

IF

DON'T

MIND


End file.
